Harry Potter et la fille mystérieuse de Beauxbaton
by Gros
Summary: harry potter ou le secret de beauté de la mysterieuse beauxbatons qui debarque a poudlard et qui se fait trop d'amis et qui porte des minis jupes en affront aux profs mais qu'est quand meme super cool parce qu'elle sort avec harry et qu'a cause d'elle il
1. Default Chapter

disclaimer: tout appartient à JKR  
  
CHAPITRE 1 :  
  
Cette année Harry fêta son anniversaire à Poudlard parce que Dumbledore l'avait accueilli pour l'été.   
  
Dans la grande salle spécialement décorée de noeuds roses géants, Harry retrouva Ron et Hermione (trop choux) , ainsi que Sirius qui avait trouvé la sortie de l'arche, et Dumbledore et McGonnagal et aussi Rogue même si il est pas content d'être là.  
  
Harry commença à ouvrir ses cadeaux dans des trop beaux papiers cadeaux, écologiques, recyclés et aprouvés par la WWF. Ron lui avait offert un dessin qu'il avait fait lui-même et un bonbon, parce que c'est son premier ami mais il est très pauvre. Hermione lui offrit un livre avec que des mots avec plein de syllabes (genre Bill'vesées) et pas d'images. De Sirius, il reçut un super balais de course plus rapide que l'éclair de feu qui était toujours dans le placard de Ombrage, ce nouveau balais est de la marque nuage de tonnerre.   
  
Comme d'habitude, Ron et Hermione se disputaient parce que Ron voulait essayer le balais à sa vitesse maximum, et Hermione, qui portait un tee-shirt moulant et une mini jupe très courte, disait que c'était dangereux d'aller trop vite sur un balais parce que si tu dépasses les 60 miles à l'heure après tu peux pas ralentir sans que ça explose.  
  
Harry qui comme toujours écoutait les conversations des autres entendit Dumbledore proposer à Sirius le poste de prof de défense contre les forces du mal et il était trop content que Sirius il dise oui parce que ils pourraient se voir tout le temps pis aussi que Sirius quand il serait prof il aurait le droit de donner plein de points aux gryffondor et d'en enlever plein aux serpentard, pis aussi que Dumbledore il va leur construire une maison dans la campgne de Poudlard, avec des poules, et Sirius il va voir le ciel.  
  
Peeves était trop content et il jeta partout des bombes à eau. Malheureusement, Hermione se prit une bombe à eau sur son tee-shirt blanc. Du coup Ron il bégaya toute la soirée.  
  
Ils passèrent de trooop bonnes vacances et ils visitèrent tous les jolis endroits de Poudlard et virent même des licornes. Hermione avait envoyé une carte postale à ses parents disant "Poudlard c'est trop le pied" avec des trous en forme de pieds dedans la carte. Mais en fait, comme c'était une carte postale magique, et bien elle sentait vraiment des pieds pour de vrai.  
  
La rentrée arriva donc très vite et là c'était le soir de la répartition et tous les élèves étaient arrivés dans la grande salle, et y en a qui attendaient pour être répartis. harry était assis entre parvati et lavande brown qui étaient de toute beauté avec des coiffures supers elaborées et puis au loin, il y avait draco malfoy qui le regardait trop mechamment. Harry l'ignora parce que la bave du crapeau n'atteint pas la blanche colombe et il se retourna vers le choixpeau qui avait commencé la répartition.   
  
le choixpeau fit tres vite ce soir là, tous les nouveaux allerent a gryffondor parce qu'ils étaient trop courageux et harry les salua en faisant briller son insigne de prefet d'or, une nouvelle categorie de prefet que dumbledore crea juste pour harry parce qu'il le méritait apres avoir combattu des mangemorts tout l'été. Et c'est là que harry remarqua qu'il restait encore quelqu'un à répartir, c'était une fille et elle avait pas 11 ans, elle devait bien avoir une seizaine d'années pis elle était habillée mieux qu'hermione parce que son tee shirt était encore plus moulant et sa jupe encore plus courte, et elle alla aussi à gryffondor et s'assit à côté du trio. Elle agita trop sa chevelure de a motié d'or et puis avec des reflets cannelle/cendres comme y disent chez schwarpskopff et elle attrapa un verre de jus de potiton 0% en faisant ainsi decouvrir a la table sa french manucure ou l eblance ne dépassait meme pas sur le rose.   
  
Ron avait la machoire qui pendait et Hermione fit les gros yeux de Mcgonagall, mais Ron il avait pas vu, pis la fille parla à Harry:  
  
- "salut moi je suis la fille mysterieuse et tenebreuse mais pas mangemort de beauxbatons. tu ressembles un peu a harry potter avec ta cicatrice !  
  
- en fait c'est moi Harry Potter c'est pour ça que je lui ressemble, et toi tu t'appelles comment ?  
  
"Moi? Je suis trop flatteé que tu me parles! " elle rougit mais ca ne se vit pas grace a son maquillage tres couvrant. "Je m'appelle Mary-Jane, mais tu peux m'appeler MJ si tu veux. Mes amis m'appellent hillary aussi"  
  
- ben moi c'est toujours Harry Potter, mais si tu veux tu peux m'appeler Harry, sans Potter; pis aussi mes amis m'appellent Harry. Voici Ron et Hermione c'est mes amis, c'est eux qui m'appellent Harry.  
  
-Je t'appelerai Brian alors, ca te va bien  
  
- ok, et sinon tu viens d'où, pis pourquoi t'es toute vieille et que t'es quand-même nouvelle qui vient d'être répartie? Voldemort, c'est ton père ?  
  
- Non, mon père il est tres riche mais j'aime pas me vanter. J'arrive de beauxbatons et en fait , j'étais obligée de faire la repartion. J'ai dit au xchoixpeau "pas serpentard, pas serpentard" et il m'a mise a gryffondor. Et puis je n'aime pas Voldemort , il n'est pas super gentil mon pere m'a dit  
  
- ok c'est cool. Bon on mange, on parlera après? parce que moi je mange bien que quand y a des banquets à Poudlard donc faut que je fasse des réserves comme les hamsters pour tenir jusqu'à Haloween. Surtout que c'est la date de l'anniversaire de mort de mes parents et aussi de quand j'ai repoussé voldemort quand j'étais qu'un petit enfant." MJ vit une larme coulér sur la joue de Harry potter.  
  
Ils mangèrent jusqu'à avoir envie de vomir, surtout que ce soir là y avait des nuggets, pis après ils montèrent à la tour de gryffondor qui avait été agrandie magiquement pour accueillir tous les nouveaux élèves et leurs valises pleines de tee shirts moulants et de jupes courtes. Parce que Dumbledore decida apres le film Hp3 qu'il fallait changer les uniformes de Poudlard. Les filles pouvaient porter leurs kilts court en attachant leur chemise sur le coté et les garcons eurent le droit de se faire des piercings a l'arcade sourcilière. harry et Ron en vait d'ailleurs un chacun. Ils montèrent dans les dortoires et Harry et Hermione et Ron se rendirent compte que eux, ils avaient des chambres individuelles parce que ils sot préfêts, pis la nouvelle, elle en avait une aussi, avec une grande salle de bain et tout un nécessaire pour se laver les cheveux et se coiffer, pis un dressing pour mettre tous ses beaux habits.  
  
Mais Ron s'enerva quand il vit les deshabillés que hermione avait acheté pour dormir. mais il la detestait quand meme depuis leur 1ere année d'ecole et il n'était surtout pas amoureux de hermione et elle non plus elle était pas amoureuse de lui . 


	2. chapitre 2

Ils jouerent a leur jeu préféré, action ou vérité parce que c'est bien d'agir et de dire la verité. C'est Harry potter qui commença en choisissant "action" et alors on demanda a Harry Potter d'aller dire "merde" à Rogue qui était dans le couloir.  
Alors, Harry potter il est allé dire a Rogue que "merde". Alors Rogue il retira plein de point à la maison de Harry Potter, mais Sirius qui surgissa au coin d'un autre couloir dit que les serpentard c'est des pas beaux par rapports aux gryffondor donc il redonne des points à Harry Potter, et après il retourne à la tour de gryffondor et Sirius joue avec eux.  
Sirius il aime trop jouer à action ou vérité, alors il demande à Ron "action ou vérité?" et Ron il dit "action" et alors Sirius il dit "t'es pas cap' d'embrasser Hermione" et alors Ron il dit "si, je suis cap" mais c'est à ce moment là que y a un cri trop perçant qui fait peur dans le déchirement de la nuit, et Sirius il dit "c'est Rémus Lupin mon copain, il vient me chercher" et il part. Du coup ça avait annulé l'action de Ron qui était trop content parce que il était pas amoureux d'Hermione depuis la première année et Hermione non plus, pis du coup c'était au tour de la fille mystérieuse mais pas mangemort de beaubaton de jouer et elle dit "action" et fallait qu'elle embrasse Harry Potter et du coup Harry Potter se rendu compte qu'elle avait un piercing sur la langue. Quand ils s'embrassèrent il y eu un trop beau feu d'artifice comme si euh c'était le bal des pompiers mais en fait c'est pas le bal des pompiers parce que c'est le 1er septembre et que le bal des pompier c'est le 14 juillet, donc en gros Harry Potter il embrasse trop bien. Mais Cho Chang elle avait dit à tout le monde que Harry Potter il embrassait trop mal du coup Harry Potter y a que la nouvelle qui était pas au courant et qui voulait l'embrasser. Tout le monde était en pyjama et la nuisette de Hermione elle était trop belle (du style parme avec des petits pois tu vois), mais le meilleur ami de Harry Potter, Ron, comme il avait pas beaucoup d'argent il dormait dans un sac de jute (mais quand-même trop beau.  
Ils allèrent tous dormir parce que quand-même demain ils avaient cours trop tôt mais que quand-même ils avaient presque fait nuit blanche vu que il était 22h30, Harry Potter il alla dans sa chambre individuelle pis il dormit et puis toius les autres aussi (mais dans leurs chambres, pas dans celle de harry Potter). Et harry potter, il fit des reves trop bizarres tout au long de la nuit et puis le matin quand Harry potter se reveilla , harry potter arretait pas de penser a la fille trop mysterieuse et tenebreuse mais pas mangemort de beaubatons. harry potter il mit son plus beau jean delavé qui va trop bien avec ses yeux couleur verte (comme le mec en face de moi a la cantine ce midi) et puis un tee shirt avec ecrit dessus "cute but psycho". Et puis harry potter alla prendre son petit dejeuner parce qu'harry Potter comptait manger du sable apres.  
Dans la grnade salle, Harry Potter vit Cho Chang avec son nouveau copain, mais Harry Potter l'ignora parce que. Sinon à la table des gryffondor y avait la trop belle fille de Beaubaton que même elle avait un piercing sur la langue, alors Harry Potter alla s'assoir avec elle pour parler de Quidditch et de "il fait beau dehors" et des cours qu'ils auraient dans la journée. Harry Potter regarda son emploi du temps et il vit que en fait il avait que défenses contre les forces du mal toute la semaine et il se disa que c'était trop bien comme ça il verrait Sirius et que en plus Harry Potter allait se défendre contre les forces du mal, ce qui était bien car il fallait que Harry Potter tue un jour Voldemort, qui était vachement les forces du mal contre lesquelles il fallait se défendre. Et en plus comme y avait depuis cet été la prophécie Harry Potter se dit que ce serait vachement bête si c'était Harry Potter qui mourrait à la fin.  
Alors Harry Potter alla avec ses amis jusqu'à la salle de défenses contre les forces du mal, et là y avait Sirius trop beau, avec un trop beau costume de professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal, pis des beaux yeux noirs super ténébreux mais pas mangemort, pis toutes les filles bavaient devant lui mais Sirius il voyait pas parce que il se défendait contre les forces du mal, et il vu même pas que Parvati elle avait fait tomber sans faire exprès un papier avec son numéro de portable. Et Sirius il se transforma en chien et tout le monde il a fait trop "wahou" et Sirius il a fait trop "waf".;  
Après le cours il était fini alors il fallait que tout le monde aille prendre sa douche avant le diner du soir, et les salles de bains étaient des douches communes mais séparé fille et garçon. Mais Harry Potter comme il est daltonien il a confondu la porte rose de la porte bleue et Harry Potter il a vu la fille trop mystérieuse et ténébreuse mais pas mangemort de beaubaton et elle avait un trop beau piecing au nombril, en forme de feuille d'érable (le piercing, pas le nombril).  
  
a suivre... 


End file.
